Angels Don't Lie
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: Continuation after Krad shoots Dark and Riku finds out and what goes on in Daisuke's mind. One-shot but may tun into Two-shot. Will be marked 'Complete' though just in case Please give this story a chance it better than the summary !


** Whoa, two stories in one day! I'm on a roll~! Anyways this story takes place at the last chapter the mangaka had published before her infamous hiatus (there's been a rumor that it was supposed to come out this month! But I wouldn't hold it to her with all due respect). In case you had forgotten since it had been more than a year, Krad shot Dark thus causing Dark's...'predicament'(no spoilers ~!) and why Daisuke's...'out of it', know that I think about it I should have mentioned this oh well~ Just imagine and put it in on behalf of the bad author's laziness. Well I don't want to keep you with this long A/N and spoil it so...Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Are you Dark?" As soon as these words left Riku's mouth, Daisuke knew that these silly could nor should go on anymore. He was tired of playing games he was tired of lying to them, he was tired of lying to _Riku_. In fact he was feeling immensly tired, physically.

'_Strange,_' he thought, '_When I came to the dance I felt on top of the world, who wouldn't! I mean I was practically going out with the girl of my dreams and the other girl that makes me feel so happy that its unexplainable!' _He felt a little guitly at the thought of playing two girls at once. '_But know I fell as if I flew to close to that world and got pushed back by that greatness...Huh its kinda' funny when you think about, mabye Dark is better at this stuff. who am I kidding, _of course_ he is. And mabye I should give him that chance, he'd make a lot of girls without me nagging at him. He doesn't need me...He just...needs this body._'

His thoughts got fainter and fainter as he struggled to stay 'up' and not fall into the 'abyss' which was oblivion and there was no coming out of there was you were there. Daisuke had already made his resolve to go there but first, he had to tell Riku, _the truth_. Sure Dark could tell her once he took over his body but it wouldn't be right, he _had _to tell her himself. Once he did he could finally go to a place where he wouldn't be much of a bother. It was a bit cowardly since part of this resolve was not wanting to face Riku's wrath but then again, mabye it would be better this way so she wouldn't regret or feel said or anything.

He tried to compose the words the Riku was dreading to hear but he couldn't. He had lost all control over his body and fell backwards, bareley hanging on to consiousness. '_No!_' he thought feircely '_I ha...ve have to...to t-tell her. You can have full control of this body later Dark! Just..just l-let me t-tell her...Dark Dark DARK?_' he thought in a mental scream. He couldn't find him, he couldn't _feel_ him. He started to panick, if in case he didn't get to tell Riku he had at least wanted Dark to tell her!

With ever single part of him screaming managed to open his mouth and say a faint _yes _- which was probably not heard what with Riku screaming and all, ah there was still his family who knew. before the wing tamer, Daisuke Niwa, went off to where everyone was destined to go at some point whether they knew what lie there or not, whether they they liked it or not. Dark had already reached there,of that he was sure.

And so, Wing Tamer, Daisuke Niwa grew wings of his own and went to join his counter-part Dark Mousey up there where all had been created and all shall and _will_ return.

* * *

**Yay~! You made it to the end Kudos to you sir!(ma'am)! I realize that dark may seem a bit OOC at times so i apologize for any mistakes also counting punctuation~! Also, looking back, this may invoke some some spirituality and ideology so I apologize greatly for anyone who I might have offended. Lastley I might turn this into two-shot, I have the material but not the motivation, seeing how D. FF comms. have went into well...Hiatus I guess you could say so i don't I'll see what I can do, that is if anyone is reading and wants to read more. *Sigh* Well, Till then see ya~!**


End file.
